


Imagines

by TornBetweenFriends



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Lance Tucker - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornBetweenFriends/pseuds/TornBetweenFriends
Summary: Single Chapter Imagines





	1. Quit - Chris Evans

You stood at the counter cutting a cucumber to snack on while watching TV when you heard the front door open and close again, followed by familiar footfalls.  
.  
"I'm home, love.", he called out.  
.  
"Kitchen.", you replied.  
.  
He entered the kitchen and smiled as he made his way to you, "There she is."  
.  
You set down the knife on the cutting board, turning towards him, putting out your arms for a hug, "How'd it go?", you beamed at him.  
.  
"Great.", he returned as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed his lips to yours enthusiastically, "Mwa!"  
.  
"Ugh.", you leaned back, turning your head a bit, still in his embrace, hands on his biceps. "Babe, you smell like smoke." You put your curled fingers up to your nose. The scent was making you a little nauseous.  
.  
He stepped back, releasing you and looking a little apologetic, "Sorry." He reached over, grabbed a slice of cucumber and popped the whole thing in his mouth, leaning his backside against the counter, speaking as he chewed, "How was your night?"  
.  
"Honey...", you tilted your head and stepped in front of him, reaching into both his pants pockets.  
.  
He swallowed and his voice went up an octave, "Ooh! Whatcha lookin' for, Sweetheart?", he grinned down at you.  
.  
You nearly rolled your eyes, smiling a little and pulled out the cigarette pack, "I know you only smoke when you go out with the guys,", you turned and tossed the pack in the trash.  
.  
His brows furrowed, "Hey! What are you doing? Those aren't cheap, ya know."  
.  
You stepped in front of him again, rubbing a light hand over his forearm, "but you really need to quit."  
.  
He sighed and straightened, heading for the bathroom, "I know, baby. I will. I'll go shower and brush my teeth."  
.  
You said to his back as he walked away, "No, Chris. I mean it this time. You really need to quit."  
.  
He pause and pivoted, sighing heavily, "I said I will."  
.  
"You've said that before. It really needs to happen this time...", you paused and took a breath, "Because I'm pregnant and I want our baby to always have a father."  
.  
His eyebrows shot up, his voice low, "Are you fucking serious?"  
.  
Your lips curved up a little as you nodded.  
.  
He rushed to you and hugged you tightly, squishing you in his arms, "Oh my God! Ah, Gahd, honey." He kissed you with a loud smack before squeezing you again, "This is so exciting!"  
.  
You tried to push him away, "Ugh, Chris. The smell is making sick."  
.  
He stepped back quickly, "Oh, sorry." He gave you a chuck under the chin, smiling, "I love you, baby."  
.  
You blinked slowly at him, "I love you too, honey."  
.  
He clapped and turned, striding to the bathroom again, rubbing his palms together, "Okay, no more smoking! I'm gonna take a shower and then celebratory sex!" You giggled as he entered the bathroom, shoving his fists in the air, "I'm gonna be a Dad!" You laughed, shaking your head as he then slammed the door shut behind him.


	2. End of the Day - Sebastian Stan

You came in the door huffing. You slammed it and then flung your small purse against the jackets and coats hanging on the wall rack, not caring that it spilled all over the floor.  
.  
"Hey...", he walked into the room, brows furrowed, "What's wrong, sweetie?" He waited as you took off your jacket.  
.  
"That fucking bitch got my promotion! And she's not even good at it, she just kissed ass!" You tossed the jacket with an angered grunt to hurl it. It smacked the coats and joined your purse on the floor. You reached down and yanked off one of your ankle boots and before you could chuck it across the room, he stepped quickly to you, grabbing your wrist just enough to stop your action and took the boot from you with his other hand.  
.  
"Hey. Look, I get it. But, you thought it would happen anyway, right?", he let the boot drop on the floor as you then gripped his forearm for support to remove the other one.  
.  
"Yeah.", you heaved out a discontented breath and dropped the second booth as he went on.  
.  
"Besides, you said you were gonna leave anyway if this happened.", he raised his eyebrows. "You said you didn't wanna work for, and I quote, 'dill holes that have their heads so far up their asses that they don't see that they're driving their shit into the ground'. Right?"  
.  
You nodded, still irritated.  
.  
"So, let's turn the work channel off and have a good night...", he dipped his head down for a second, hands on your arms. "Or are you just gonna be grumpy and ruin my night too?"  
.  
He squinted at you and you finally cracked a smile.  
.  
He chuckled and his tongue darted out to lick his top lip. He rubbed your arms softly, "Go get changed and I'll order pizza and braid your hair while we wait for it." He gave you a chuck under the chin.  
.  
You smiled softly as you watched him walk away, calling after him, "You're the best, Seb."  
.  
He rounded the corner into the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder, "I know."


	3. Hard Ass - Lance Tucker

You pushed through the heavy glass door into the gym, a to go cup of black coffee and a warm container of scrambled eggs, peppers, onions and broccoli from home in your hands. You walked over near where Lance was and stopped as he was groaning at one of his gymnasts amongst the few others that were practicing. He strode down the edge of the mat towards her.  
.  
"What the hell was that? You call that a dismount? My grandma could do better than that and she's been in a wheelchair for 20 years.", he shook his head as he halted, hands on his hips, squinting at the girl, "You been eatin' Twinkies again? Brownies? Lookin' a little thick around the middle there.", he pointed at her waist for a beat, before his hand went back to his hip. "I'm telling you, that shit food is gonna wreck your God damn career."  
.  
"Lance.", you interjected, feeling bad for the girl.  
.  
He turned and pointed at you to tell you to stop, his face hard.  
.  
You clenched your teeth and sighed as he turned back to her, "Have you?" His eyebrows shot up expectantly.  
.  
She swallowed hard, "I was on vacation with my family."  
.  
"Fat doesn't take a vacation so you don't get a vacation. This is why you can't hit that landing. Your body's weak from that shit you've been shoving down your gullet. Do it again, Brownie... until it's perfect."  
.  
He turned and stalked to you, pointing, "Office.", he ordered.  
.  
You turned and headed for his office ahead of him, his long legs catching him up to you quickly. You stepped in before him as he followed and shut the door. He turned the blinds of the window looking into the gym closed.  
.  
"You forgot your breakfast.", you said.  
.  
He faced you and took a couple steps, beaming down at you as you went to hand him the items in your hands, his voice soft, "Hey, baby." He dipped his head down to give you a quick kiss as he took what you offered, "Thank you." He rounded his desk to sit down, taking a sip of coffee, then plopping down into his chair. "I'd forget my head if it wasn't for you." He took the lid off the container.  
.  
You walked over to right next to him, arms folded, resting your butt against the edge of his desk, "You're too hard on those kids, honey."  
.  
He paused and titled his head, wrinkling up his forehead and closing his eyes as he sighed, lips pressed together before looking at you, "I told you, sweets, they need it. Their parents pay me a lot of money to make them successful. If I don't push, they fail."  
.  
"They're just kids, Lance."  
.  
"Exactly, they aren't born with self discipline. They need to learn it.", he fetched a plastic fork wrapped in plastic out of his desk drawer before opening it.  
.  
"Have you tried being firm without being an asshole?", you challenged.  
.  
"Yes. It doesn't work. If you aren't brutally honest with them, it doesn't sink in.", he stabbed some eggs onto the fork and shoved the bite into his mouth, chewing and glancing down to gather more food onto the fork.  
.  
"It makes me nervous.", you bit your lip into your mouth.  
.  
He looked up at you and swallowed, sighing sympathetically, then putting his fork down, "Baby..." he leaned toward you, putting his hands on your largely round belly and kissing it. "You don't have to worry, okay?", his brows pulled up in the center.  
.  
You just blinked at him.  
.  
He gently grabbed your wrist, "C'mere." He pulled you onto his lap and curled his muscular arms around you, looking you in the eyes, "The kind of coach I am isn't the the kind of father I'm gonna be. These kids are late to the game with me. I haven't been coaching them since they were babies. They've got the way they were raised already ingrained in them. I know that it's possible to raise a successful person if you teach them from the beginning...", his eyes flitted between yours, "...with gentleness, love and respect." He gave your belly an affectionate rub with a hand, smiling softly.  
.  
A small smile crept across your face.  
.  
"This little bean and you are my everything and I'll always do right by you both.", he leaned in, a curled finger under your chin and kissed you sweetly, "I love you, baby."  
.  
You were nearly grinning, "I love you, honey. You're gonna be an amazing dad."  
.  
"Yep. I am.", he said smugly.


	4. The Dream - Sebastian Stan

"Where is it?!", you muttered to yourself, slapping all your pockets. "Oh, shit...", you whispered and looked across the queue of people to see your best friend holding your phone up slightly, pinched in his fingers while he smiled and leaned on the table.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He straightened, now biting his lip with that fucking grin and slid your phone into his pocket. That sneaky bastard.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Why did you ever tell him that you had a dream about him and wrote it in your phone notes? Your face flushed, your cheeks burned and your mouth dropped open as you thought, 'Oh my God, he can't read that! It was so filthy!'  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
You waited with him in sight for as long as you could as he greeted fans and signed things. But, eventually you had to pee. 'Well,', you thought, 'fuck it. If he reads it he reads it.' You conceded that he would probably end up reading it and there wasn't much you could do about it. Might as well accept it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
When you emerged from the restroom and went to head down the makeshift corridor, you heard his voice behind you, "Hey." You turned and he handed you your phone with a soft smile, "Here's your phone, babe."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Your face flushed as you took it, "Did you read it?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He pulled the corners of his mouth down and shook his head, "Nah. You looked pretty panicked. I felt bad." He put an arm around your neck and started walking, "You'll tell me about it if you want to. Must've been good though if you wrote it down and were that worried about me seeing it." He grinned down at you.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
You averted your eyes and blushed again.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
That night you both went out to eat with a group of other celebrities that had come to town and attended the comic con as well. You excused yourself to go to the restroom and when you came back out, you were met with a somber looking friend waiting for you in the hallway. "I don't feel too well.", he said. "I think I'm gonna go back to my hotel room. I'll send the driver back for you, but will you come see me before you go to your room?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
You stepped forward and reached up to feel his head with the back of your hand. He felt fine. "What's wrong?", you frowned.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"My stomach.", he cringed a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I'll come with you.", you offered.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
On the drive to the hotel, he scooted closer to you and interlaced his fingers with yours and rested his head on your shoulder, which was awkward to say the least, considering how much taller he was than you.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
His actions surprised you a little, but he didn't feel well. Many people wanted closeness and affection when they felt like crap. You put your hand on the side of his head for a beat and then rubbed your thumb over his knuckle.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Once you got into the room with him, you asked while closing the door and with him walking ahead of you, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He stopped and you rubbed his back lightly. He turned, smiling softly, "Yeah." He ran curled fingers down your cheek before sliding his fingers along your jaw and into your hair, his eyes flitting between yours as he closed the distance. His lips touched yours so softly, causing your breath to hitch before he put his forehead to yours and bit his lip, his voice low, "Let me make love to you."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Your belly clenched, feeling his breath feathering your lips as you spoke, "I thought you didn't feel well..."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I don't... but it's because I need you so much. My insides twist whenever I'm around you. And knowing you had a dream about me... one that you were embarrassed to share...", he trailed fingertips down your chest, between your breasts and down your trembling stomach, "It made me want you even more." He kissed along your jaw as you swallowed hard and sighed. He whispered, "Please let me make love to you."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I can't.", you managed, feeling so torn.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He pulled back a bit and looked at you, disappointed as you continued.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"If we did this, I would want more between us than friends. It would break my heart.", you started to tear up.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He smiled a little nodding, stroking your cheek with his thumb, his face sympathetic, "Aw, don't cry, sweetie. I understand."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
You bit your lip into your mouth, feeling a bit wounded to discover that he didn't want to be anything but friends with you.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He chewed at the corner of his lip, looking off to the side for a beat before looking into your eyes, "So, I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I'm in love with you and I want more too. I have for a few months now."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Your breath caught and you started to smile a little, "Really?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He nodded, his expression filled with adoration, "Really."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
You jumped up against him and he caught you by the thighs, laughing a little. You kissed him unhurried with him taking the initiative to dip his tongue into your mouth as he carried you to the bed and laid you down beneath him. He then murmured against your lips, "I love you."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
After all the sighs, whispers of praise, moans, caresses and blissful release between you both, you laid together under the sheet. Your head was on his arm and you fiddled with each other's intertwined fingers as you both held them up from elbows resting on the mattress and watched them, smiling softly.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He kissed your head, his voice raspy, "Get some sleep, baby. In the morning we're heading to the shower to recreate your dream."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Your mouth fell open, gasping silently and you turned your head, "You said you didn't read it."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He smirked, "I lied."


End file.
